1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multiple microwave generator in the form of an array of antennas which are connected to the respective inner electrode of capacitive, coaxial resonators.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
The array of antennas is intended to emit a high-energy microwave field as soon as the resonators (which, for example, are charged to a high voltage via a Marx generator) are discharged via spark gaps, in order to have an interfering or destructive influence on a target, in particular on its electronic circuits for communication and data purposes. In an array such as this, the emitted fields are superimposed to produce a greater effect and a greater operating range in the superimposition direction, but only when the spark gaps are ignited synchronously in time. The unavoidable stochastic responses of spark gaps are admittedly negligible for the influence of such superimpositions—but not systematic effects such as the delay time influences of different line lengths and the lengthening of spark gaps as a result of different electrode wear during operation. This results in the antennas of such arrays in practice soon no longer having current passed through them synchronously from the capacitor discharges but at times which differ increasingly from one another, despite originally being matched to a synchronous response of the spark gaps, thus leading to the fields no longer being superimposed in phase. However, using instrumentation means that are available for practical requirements, all that it is possible to tell is that the antennas in the array are stimulated on the basis of the respective spark gap flashover. However, when it is not possible to detect any radiation density, in particular any increased radiation density, at a specific distance in front of this antenna array, then this can only be because the spark gaps have ignited without being synchronized.